Vampire harry
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is brooding after second year, and gets bit by a vampire. Vampire harry. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is a better version of my soon to be deleted Vampire Maximus story.**

**Summary: After feeling betrayed at his best friends in the summer after second year, Harry goes out for a walk and gets fed on by a vampire, but not killed. What would life be like if Harry was a vampire? Harry/harem.**

**This is one of my challenges, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any crossover that I may use. Nor do I own any characters or spells that may be from them. I do, however, own any that I make up.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was brooding.

This wasn't exactly unnatural from age eight, but the subject of it was. He was thinking of how everyone, even his supposed friends, thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. He had overheard one of their conversations a few weeks before Hermione had been petrified. Ron had been talking about distancing himself from him and recommending that Hermione should do the same. Hermione had responded that she would, under the guise of looking for the animal, which was a basilisk. That's right, Harry had found out about the animal then, and not when Ron and he had grabbed the note from her hand. The only reason that Harry had taken Ron down at that point was to use him as cannon fodder, as the only other person he would have was Lockhart, an obliviator who gained his fame by taking it from others then putting his own spin on it before obliviating the person who had truly done it.

Harry had decided on going for a stroll around the abandoned park as the way for him to relax and think about it more. He had no clue about Sirius Black being on the loose. Nor had he any clue about the vampire that was out for their usual hunt around the neighborhood, normally feeding on dogs, but people were a choice when available.

He had seen Harry and crept up behind him, moving quietly, just like his nature. Harry started around, looking for the pair of eyes that he had felt, taking out his wand as a precaution.

The vampire decided that there and then was a good time to make a move, as he was distracted. The vampire got into Harry's face and bit down on his neck. The vampire only had enough time for a few pints of blood, as Harry had realized what had happened and stabbed the vampire with his wand. The vampire hacked up some of his blood; inadvertently placing it into Harry's wound, satisfying the conditions for him to become a vampire. The vampire decided that fleeing was the best option; thinking that Harry would lie there and die from the acid that vampire's had in their mouths.

Harry was on the ground writhing in pain. It had started in his neck after the bite had ended, and seemed to be spreading all over. He looked down and was shocked to see his veins were showing, and turning black. Most people didn't survive this stage, but Harry wasn't most people, he was determined to fight through this, not realizing that fighting through it would mean that he would be turned into a fledgling vampire.

Harry fought desperately, before he fell asleep, the last thing that he heard was a high-pitched scream.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he realized a few things. The first was that he felt odd; it felt like his skin was a bit sunburned. The second feeling he recognized was that he was hungry and thirsty at the same kind, but not in the traditional way.

Harry saw a puddle on the ground and looked into it. He was a bit shocked that his hair had grown a bit tamer, his eyes were gold with slit pupils, and black around them, he had fangs, and his scar was gone.

Harry then looked around, now running on auto-pilot from his lack of food. His body immediately sniffed out a nearby source, and, after making sure he would be able to take it, lunged.

Harry bared his fangs and wrestled with the creature for a few minutes before it finally went down. Harry bit into its meaty neck, extracting the food that he wanted. The juicy substance poured into his throat, and continuing till there was none left in the body. The last move the creature would make was a small shudder as the last of its blood flowed into his mouth.

Harry suddenly woke up from the feeling of desire and hunger that he had had. Harry was horrified at what he had done, for right below him, was the body of his cousin Dudley.

After getting over the shock, Harry decided to think reasonably through the whole situation. The first thing that he should do was go over to Diagon Alley, maybe get a new wand; actually, he should probably head to Knockturn Alley. He was reasonably sure that there would be a few vampires that he could talk to there, and maybe some more factual, non-regulated materials that he couldn't get on Diagon.

Harry was debating how to get there when something happened. He accidently put his wand out and pointed it up. A bus flew by just after that, Harry had to rush out of the way, when he noticed something, he had moved faster than ever before, he was pretty sure that he would looked like a blur to the human eye.

Harry was a bit shocked at that, but snapped out of it when the door opened and a man greeted him. Harry gave him the location of where he wanted to go, and barely strapped in before it moved. The bus was flying through the streets; Harry was wondering how it was avoiding each and every vehicle.

When Harry got to Knockturn, he checked into a place called the hags' claw and decided to rest for the day before going out.

**Done! Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Vampire Harry fic. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Also, even though many of my stories are challenges, I will work on them as well.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Bashing, Violence, Harem, Vamp! Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters or spells; I do, however, own any characters or ideas that I create myself.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was walking through Knockturn alley. It had been a week since he had gotten there, and even there he kept getting strange looks when he walked in the daylight.

Harry had started the week by finding a wand maker that would serve his needs and then he used him to create a new wand that would work for him.

He had daylight wood, which was a magical wood that would only be made in the day and it would look dead at night, how ironic for someone like him.

He had also gotten a blood core of his own blood and a dark phoenix feather. This was a rare thing to have and the wand had to be created from scratch, so he had just gotten the wand that morning.

Harry had also learned something interesting.

As a vampire, his magical core had changed and developed to its full capacity and any magic that he used could no longer be detected.

The change had also removed any blocks that he may have had on him.

Harry's wand was something unique too.

The ministry hadn't registered it because it had been created and not given. That meant that Harry was free to use magic however much that he wanted.

Harry had also stopped at a potions store and found out just how bad of a teacher Snape really was to everyone.

Snape didn't even use the most recent books or materials. He put on instructions that he knew were faulty and gave the Slytherins the address of the store that they should go to.

Harry faintly wondered how Hermione had made the Polyjuice last year before pushing the thought aside.

Harry had also learned many things about Vampires that week.

Apparently, Vampires didn't have to eat blood all of the time, only once a month, and they didn't even have to drain a human to get their sustenance, just a few drops would suffice.

Harry also learned that Vampires had the ability to reanimate a dead corpse back to life as a vampire underling for them.

Vampire underlings held most freedoms that Zombies didn't. The underlings couldn't work against the vampire they had been created by, but they also didn't have to obey it completely. They were given a great bit of freedom.

Harry had also found that Vampires had the natural affinity towards mind arts in general, not just occulumency or legillimency. Harry was surprised to find that out. He was even more surprised that Vampires outside of Britain were employed as mind healers. They were naturally perceptive towards the mind and that was where the theory that they held a certain compulsion came from.

Harry had briefly wondered if Dracula was based off a Vampire before realizing that it didn't matter now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Harry had found everything that Knockturn had and left for Gringotts.

Harry had been making a list of the stuff that he needed and then sent word to Gringotts that he would be coming to access his trust vault that day.

"Key please," A goblin teller drawled out.

Harry pulled out his key and gave it to the goblin.

The goblin briefly ran a finger over it before saying, "Are you aware that this key is outdated, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked before asking, "What do you mean?"

The goblin sighed and said, "I mean, that the second that you were turned into a vampire, you got full access to your vault."

Harry blinked and said, "What does it mean to have full access?"

"It means that you will be able to access your family vault and not just the trust like you had done the last two years."

Harry said, "Can you take me to the main vault, then?"

The goblin sighed before putting a closed sign on the window to his box and headed to the cart.

Harry and the goblin made the trip down in silence and briefly had to stop to pass several gates.

It had taken five minutes for Harry to get to his vaults.

Harry was surprised at the stacks of gold, but took out a few thousand more than he needed in case something came up. Harry also got the address of Potter manor.

Harry headed back to Knockturn and got everything that he had needed.

He had gotten several new potions kits, a new cauldron of every type, a firebolt, and ministry restricted books like grimores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry headed to Potter manor immediately after that and was surprised to find that it had its own library.

Harry put all of the books that he had gotten in Knockturn on the shelves and vowed to look through the library that summer.

And he did exactly that.

During the summer, Harry made an inventory of all the books in the library and looked through each and every one that he decided that he needed.

He read through the basics of the mind arts and increased his mental defenses, increased his potion making abilities and practiced them, and learned a couple hundred spells.

It helped not having to sleep at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall was surprised by the Hogwarts letter that was being sent out to Harry and decided to send it by hand.

McGonagall found the floo and called out the address that needed to be called before finding herself in the ancestral house of Potters and found herself at the tip of a wand.

"What are you doing here?" A gravelly voice whispered out.

McGonagall summoned up all of her courage and said her piece before leaving herself at Harry's mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry explained what had happened that summer and McGonagall scowled.

It seemed that Albus had proven himself an imbecile once again. He hadn't even tied the blood wards into Harry, just Petunia and the property.

Of course, it didn't really matter because Vampires were unable to be keyed into blood wards now.

McGonagall had made a quick trip back to Hogwarts and hidden the fact that Harry was a Vampire. She just had to do a few spells and claim that it was in the student's interests and Hogwarts subsided all of its defenses around it and let it be.

When McGonagall came back, no one would find out Harry was a vampire unless they told that person. There was no other way to know, especially since McGonagall had removed all of the obstacles that were in Harry's way of being at Hogwarts and removed any harmful substance from the grounds.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoy this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is my new chapter of my story: Vampire Harry. I had gotten a very impressive response to the last chapter of this fic and that is why I am writing this chapter now. Please enjoy**

**Standard rates for disclaimer, warnings, and pairings apply.**

**Chapter 3**

It was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts. He was worried about any telltale signs of him being a vampire and he studied himself for a good while that day.

He had also picked up a good bit of news in Knockturn that day. He had accidently bent Narcissa Malfoy's mind and had her tell him all about Sirius Black.

Harry now knew that Sirius was innocent, but he couldn't tell anyone yet without looking like a freak for being a vampire.

Harry was also pleased that he was going back to Hogwarts that year, even if the ministry was going to employ creatures called a Dementor in order to try and find Sirius.

Harry was a bit worried that he would have a reaction to these creatures, as he didn't know what the Dementors would do to a vampire, as there was no official or unofficial record about it. He theorized that they would either be worse or better than usual.

Harry was also confused about Hogwarts. He had known that his standing there was changed ever since the heir of Slytherin incident, but he didn't know how much had changed and whether it was better or worse than it was before the incident.

These were all things that he needed to find out about and fast if he wanted to survive the year.

Harry walked through the train and put his stuff down in an empty compartment down at the first year section so that no one would find him.

He was unaware that a few people on the other side of the hall saw him.

"Who is that?" One of the new first years said.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Shouldn't we find out instead of whispering?" One of their third year escorts said.

"Okay," The other said bubbly.

You see, the Slytherin house was very different than everyone thought that they were. They took care of any person that was even suspected would be in Slytherin. All of the people who were expected to be in Slytherin either by family or attitude were assigned a guard or two by two third years. This generally kept them safe from any interruptions that would affect them either positively or negatively.

Harry blinked and looked up from the iPod that he had taken out and put in his ears a few minutes ago.

"He-Potter," One of the first years said, startled at Harry's appearance here. "What are you doing here; this is the first year section if you didn't know."

Harry shrugged and said, "It was empty, the others were full, if you don't like it, then either find me another empty compartment or deal with it."

Everyone blinked at the attitude that Harry had displayed.

Harry himself was surprised. He hadn't realized that he was so tense about going back to Hogwarts that year.

"What is up with you, Potter?" Daphne snarled out. "You didn't have to chew out my sister."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I really didn't…" Harry trailed off as he realized that all four of them were giggling.

"Hey!" Harry yelled once he had realized that he had been had by the snakes. "You cheated."

"No one ever accused us snakes of playing fair." Tracey said with a giggle.

Harry got a devious smirk on his face as he leaned over and whispered something into Tracey's ear.

Tracey giggled and said, "Fine, you win this round, for now."

"What did he say?" Daphne asked.

Tracey shrugged and kept a finger over her lips, meaning that she wasn't telling whatever it was.

"Can someone please introduce us?" The first year who was Daphne's sister said.

"Oh, sorry," Daphne apologized with a roll of her eyes. "This is my little sister Astoria and that is her best friend Lily Moon."

Harry blinked as they both held out their hands like royalty.

"You're supposed to kiss the hands, Potter." Daphne said, amused at his confusion.

Harry just blushed before he kissed both of their hands and took an exaggerated kneel.

Harry then exclaimed, "Oh, great one! How may I serve you?"

There was a gasp heard from outside the door and everyone turned and saw a second year Ginny flee from the compartment.

"You know," Harry replied thoughtfully after a few seconds when she had fled, "I know that this is going to cause problems with me, but I just can't bring myself to care about it."

Everyone laughed at that and just forgot all about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the train ride was spent hanging out with the Slytherin girls that he could tolerate.

It was rather uneventful except for a slight scare from a Dementor.

They heard that some of the older students had almost gotten kissed, but a professor had saved them from their death.

Harry didn't react to the news and said that he had already known from some inside sources.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black cloaked figure stalked the halls by the old mansion known as the old Knight house.

"How is he doing?" One of the figures asked another of them.

"He is doing well so far, besides one slip up early in the summer, he's been adjusting and learning quite well." Another of the figures said.

"What do we do if this one slips up?" A third figure asked.

"We aren't in a position to kill him with who he is." A fourth one responded casually.

"We better hope and pray that he doesn't, and that is the only thing that we can do." The final responded.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this. I hope that you all enjoy it and please review.**

**Also, who are the people who were speaking at the end of the chapter?**


End file.
